Dates
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dates are important to Dean. No, not going on a date, but regular dates. Like date of birth, anniversary dates, stuff like that. However there are more important dates that stick out to Dean the most. Roman and Seth just want to know why those dates are important to him. A one-shot with snippets as Dean tells them each and important date that happened to him over his life.


A/N: I don't know why but this idea came to me when I was eating.

* * *

><p>Roman looked at the calendar on the wall in Dean's kitchen. The number 22 was underlined and that was confusing him. He felt a tug on his pants and he looked down.<p>

The kitten, Hestia had dug her claws in his pants and was stretching. Roman picked up the fluff ball and went back to trying to figure out why that was the only number underlined.

"Hey Dean?" Roman called.

"What?" Dean asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Why is the twenty-second underlined?" Roman asked.

"The twenty-second?" Dean asked confused. Roman pointed at the underlined date. "Oh yeah. That's the day my dad got out of prison."

Roman scratched behind Hestia's ears as he turned to Dean, "Interesting."

"Even though you don't care?" Dean asked in a mocking tone.

"No. I just found that interesting that you would remember that. I thought you hated your dad," Roman explained.

"I hate the fact that he's racist." Dean replied, "And joined a white gang."

* * *

><p>A few days later in a hotel room, Seth noticed Dean's planner and opened it to a random page. Two numbers were underlined; the tenth and thirteenth.<p>

"Hey Dean, why is the tenth and thirteenth underlined?" Seth asked and Dean was instantly there behind him, purposely breathing on Seth's neck. "Stop breathing on my neck."

Dean grabbed the planner and stuffed it back in his bag. "The tenth happened to be the day that I accidentally poured orange juice in my cereal and my mom made me eat it. The thirteenth was the day that I actually got tickets to see Metallica live."

"Lucky bastard," Seth muttered.

"I wasn't that lucky. I had to eat cereal that was in orange juice. It was gross," Dean said. He knew what Seth actually meant but he wanted to see Seth's reaction.

* * *

><p>Dean had written the date: January 22, 2000 on his wrist tape. It certainly caught Seth and Roman's attention.<p>

"What's up with the date?" Roman asked, curious.

Dean looked at the date and hesitated. "I had this friend named Amy, who happened to be interested in girls. It happened in the middle of the day when she was home alone. Some dude broke into her house and dragged her out by her hair. He proceeded to…" Dean paused, not wanting to use _that_ word. "Violate her at gunpoint. She screamed for help, but no one came. She later went to the hospital because that guy left his DNA all over her."

"Oh," Seth said looking horrified.

"Nine months later she gave birth to twins; a boy and girl. The boy's name is October and the girl's name is January," Dean said. "She kept her kids and endured two years of being called a whore, slut, and fat-ass."

"At least she kept her kids," Roman said. He was relieved that Amy didn't go for abortion.

* * *

><p>June 3 was underlined, Roman and Seth noticed.<p>

"He seems obsessed with dates," Roman said and Seth nodded.

"Dude, why is June Third underlined?" Seth asked and Dean flinched.

He hesitated, remembering finding Blake on the bathroom floor. He also remembered calling 911 for help and forcing Blake to throw-up the pills. That was the day he found out how much help Blake needed. "That's the darkest day that Blake went through."

"You told us a story about one of your friends getting raped," Seth said.

Dean cringed at the word 'rape' as it seemed to dirty. Dean shrugged, "Yes. But that's different."

"How?" Seth replied, honestly curious.

"Because she was violated, Blake wasn't," Dean said.

Roman looked through the months, no numbers were underlined until he hit November 3.

"November Third?" Roman asked.

Dean knew that they were going to find out sooner or later. He just wished that it was Blake who told him. "June Third, was the day that Blake…" He trailed off.

"Go on." Seth urged, finally getting somewhere.

"Blake swallowed a bunch of pills when I left him alone to go pick up something to eat." Dean explained and winced.

"Oh dude," Roman replied, looking a bit horrified.

"Yeah. I found him barely alive. I had to force him to throw-up the pills," Dean explained, cringing at the memory. "You know he survived. That was the day we found out that Blake also cuts himself."

Seth felt like shit because he actually forced Dean into telling. Seth knew that Dean had a point that Blake should've been the one to tell them, but he got impatient. He had gotten sick of constantly guessing and being told that Blake should be the one to tell them. Now he knew why.

Dean rubbed his eyes, "November Third is the day that he got out of the mental hospital. Six months. He's been in there for sixth months."

"That's why you don't trust him alone," Roman said. "You're afraid that Blake is going to try to commit suicide again."

"Yeah. I couldn't be there for him, when he needed someone to. I don't understand why he couldn't go to his friends. I asked him time and time again, but he wouldn't explain. I asked Dylan and Alex. They weren't sure either. No suicide note, no warning, and no signs. He just…swallowed those pills," Dean explained.

Seth looked thoughtful, "There was signs."

"Thanks for making me feel worse," Dean replied.

"There were signs," Seth repeated and Dean gave him the 'Dean-Death-Glare.' "You just didn't know what to look for."

Dean wasn't sure if he should feel a bit better or worse because he had considered jumping off a bridge before and he was sure that he had the same signs that Blake had given off.

"Thanks Seth. You made him feel worse," Roman said.

* * *

><p>Blake was confused when Seth pulled him into a hug. He barely knew Seth and the same goes to him.<p>

_Should I be concerned?_ Blake thought and looked towards Dean for help. _Why does he look so guilty?_ It dawned on him.

Blake just gave him one of his 'Blake-Death-Glares'. It wasn't on par with Dean's. Blake scowled, "You spoke of it."

Dean pointed at Seth and mouthed, "He forced me," Seth was still hugging Blake. "Okay, let go of my _fourteen_ year old cousin _now!_ Do you want your face to be acquainted with my floor?"

Seth quickly released his hold on Blake at the threatening tone Dean used.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally Roman and Seth finds out the truth about Blake.

I thought that October would be a cool guy's name and January sounds like a beautiful name for a girl. But that's just me.


End file.
